s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
S4 League players can purchase and equip skills that imbue their character(s) with special abilities. These skills are part of the mystical eSper power source, which enables the user to perform supernatural feats. Skills are a major part of S4 League that can affect the landscape of a match in various ways. Overview S4 League has a wide variety of skils, each of which offers unique advantages that suit different playstyles. Skills are classified either as active (requiring manual use) or as passive automatic buffs. Each character can equip up to one skill at a time. Skills are purchased from the in-game shop and can also appear as rewards from select G-Capsules. It is also possible to obtain Unique versions of certain skills by completing the Card Collection minigame. Upon starting S4 League for the first time (barring the Korean version), players are given a permanent Half-HP Mastery skill. Cost All skill types have the same price. When purchasing skills, players can choose from multiple lifespan options. As the skill is used in game sessions, time is subtracted from the skill's remaining duration of play. The cost for each lifespan option is shown in the table below: Players may try skills at no cost by using the single-player training program. Active Skills Many skills are activated manually at the cost of some of the player's SP. Below is a list of all of the active skills available in S4 League. Click the skill link for more information. List of Active Skills: *Anchoring: Fires a grappling hook (called an anchor) towards an obstacle, which attaches on impact and pulls the player quickly towards it. *Invisible: Turns your character nearly invisible for a short time, draining SP for as long as the skill is active. Moving increases the SP drained and decreases the effect of the invisibility. *Shield: Generates an energy shield in front of the player that deflects bullets at the cost of SP. Bullets that hit the shield drain additional SP. Users can shoot, walk, and jump while maintaining the shield. *Block: Creates a wall in front of the player which acts as impassable terrain. The wall has its own HP and will fall apart when the creator dies, when it is destroyed by another player, or when it's timed lifespan expires. Each user can maintain one wall at any given time. *Flying: Enables the player to fly or hover via mechanical wings. Flying can be used to overcome impassible terrain. Players can attack freely while flying. *Bind: Fires a chain that roots a target player in place, stopping and preventing all horizontal motion for a few seconds. A bound player can still attack. *Metallic: Transforms the player into a metallic statue, reducing incoming damage. A portion of damage recieved is reflected back to the attacker. Passive Skills Unlike active skills, equipped passive skills are always in effect. Below is a list of the passive skills available in S4 League. List of Passive Skills: *HP Mastery: Adds 30 HP to your total HP. *Half-HP Mastery: Adds 15 HP to your total HP. *SP Mastery: Adds 40 SP to your SP meter. *Dual Mastery: Adds 20 HP and 20 SP to your current total. *Detect: Displays the location and name of all nearby enemies regardless of visibility. This allows players to see enemies through walls and obstacles, and will also reveal players using the invisible skill. Trivia *In the past, purchasing skills required completing a 'license' test, designed to expose players to a skill's effects before that player could commit to a purchase. License tests were removed by Pentavision and ultimately replaced with the training match program. ** Skills can now be purchased freely, regardless of completing that skill's training program. Notes Category:Skills